Sub Rosa
by Kirinenko
Summary: Siempre hay algunas cosas que no son lo que parecen ser, y personas como Natori y Natsume no son una excepción, y Natori aprende de una charla con un chico que no es realmente el chico en cuestión. Natori/Natsume TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Morning Chrysanthemum

ID: 2416106

_**Notas de la traductora: **_

¡Aloha~! Pues aquí os traigo un nuevo oneshot. Últimamente estoy subiendo muchos pero no es que vaya a dedicarme exclusivamente a estos sino porque son breves y entremedias de los tres fanfics largos que tengo activos ahora mismo se hacen cómodos y agradables de traducir.

Esta vez os traigo traducido un one-shot de una serie diferente a las que acostumbro y espero que os guste. Os aseguro que traduciré más de estos dos y, si encuentro, también de Tanuma x Natsume (pair predilecta).

Por lo pronto, disfrutad de este oneshot~

"Tú no eres Natsume, ¿verdad?"

La frase fue pronunciada del mismo modo en que sería una pregunta retórica, pero sin ningún amargo sarcasmo o deseo de hacer alarde de conocimiento. En cambio, había un ligero tono de broma en las palabras, como si la pregunta fuese algo trivial sobre algún tipo de broma que tenía el orador en mente.

Los ojos ligeramente brillantes de color marrón dorado lentamente volvieron a centrarse en él durante una milésima de segundo antes de que su propietario desviase la mirada.

"Te has tomado bastante tiempo" fue la respuesta malhumorada.

"Vaya y sólo he estado aquí durante diez segundos…y contando. Pero no alegra ver que tienes altas expectativas en mí, gatito"

El hombre que acababa de hablar se sentó en el banco junto a su homólogo. Como en respuesta al repentino cambio de elevación, una oscura sombra con forma de lagarto se movió bajo la piel del hombre, quedando parado sobre su rostro. Todo se quedó en silencio, mezclándose con el inaudible céfiro que soplaba en su camino a través de la tierra. El sol había salido antes. Era la hora en la que la mayoría de las escuelas abrían. Cientos de niños y niñas corrían de camino a la escuela tanto si querían como si no, y un chico aparecía en su mente, distrayéndole.

"¿Qué quieres, inútil Natori?" el ser frente a él era la viva imagen del niño en sus pensamientos. Era ese chico y a la vez no lo era. Su tono era molesto, y alzando su mano libre de la botella de sake, apoya la cabeza en esta. "¡Como eres capaz de ver, Natsume no está aquí, y bien por él, porque de lo contrario tú y tus furtivos métodos exorcistas le habríais metido en algo en lo que no necesita verse envuelto!" las últimas palabras le habían advertido de la llegada de un gruñido.

Natori había levantado las manos en señal de paz (o más probablemente para tranquilizar a los tensos youkais tras él, aunque no estaba en un peligro inmediato) y, entonces, usó la misma mano para quitarse el sobrero marrón, un poco estropeado, de su cabeza. Incluso en la tenue luz, el destello de sus falsas gafas seguía así. Sonrió, y su aura brillaba tremendamente, dándole una apariencia de ser de trato fácil e inocente.

El chico retrocedió ligeramente con desconfianza y disgusto. Pero Natori no se desanimó. Aunque debía admitir que lo habría hecho si el joven rechazándole no fuese una mera fachada…

Eligió no seguir con esa línea de pensamiento y la reacción en cadena que destellaría más tarde en su mente y hablaría lentamente, con alegría.

"¿Me creerías si dijese que esta pequeña reunión fue pura coincidencia?"

Silencio. El estrechamiento de ojos fue respuesta suficiente.

"Me lo imaginaba. Bueno, aparte de eso, estoy aquí porque me han avisado de un youkai por aquí cerca. Mi informante no dijo mucho al respecto, ni siquiera si era peligroso o no. Simplemente estoy paseando por los alrededores para investigar. Pero ahora que te lo he dicho…" la voz de Natori de repente perdió la calidez "Estaría interesado en saber lo mismo de ti, gatito"

Nyanko-sensei se encogió de hombros, un sonrojo visible en su- en la cara de Natsume.

"Fui a beber como de costumbre y me encontré con otro youkai. Estábamos discutiendo de un youkai cercano, pero no creímos que fuese una situación crítica. No con el sake aún presente. De todos modos, escuché algunos sonidos raros y adopté la forma de Natsume por instinto. No puedo elegir a otra persona al azar de nuevo. O intentar sacar a Reiko"

Natori tenía la impresión de que la seriedad del gato era solo para él, a pesar de estar disfrutando silenciosamente de cómo arrastraba las palabras, arruinando poco a poco el toque solemne de estas.

"¿No crees que los humanos querrían acercarse en esa forma?"

"¿Por qué deberían? Estoy seguro de que soy más adorable que Natsume"

En privado, Natori discrepaba en eso. Aunque encontraba la mueca en el rostro de Natsume como una vista interesante.

"Como youkai, quieres decir"

El muchacho frunció el ceño y le miró con extrañeza "¿Y? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Natori dejó de lado el tema. Insinuar algo como eso sólo haría que el gato desconfiase aún más de él.

Nyanko-sensei entrecerró los ojos una vez más y un aura siniestra empezó a rodearle, sus ojos se oscurecieron y casi de volvieron de color negro. "No soy un peso ligero, chico"

Pocos segundos más tardes, Natori se rió, pero las risas sonaros forzadas. "Eso he visto, gatito. Es bueno que estés protegiendo a tu adorable seguidor" _Espera-_

La oscura atmósfera poco a poco desapareció mientras el youkai intentaba digerir lo que había dicho. Finalmente, los ojos que se encontraban entrecerrados, se abrieron tan rápidamente como un paraguas abriéndose. "Tu-"

"Estás equivocado en una cosa, gatito. Puedes pensar que todo lo que quiero es que Natsume sea mi asistente. Y es verdad. Inicialmente quería eso. Incluso ahora, alguna parte de mi desea que pudiese ocurrir. Pero últimamente…" tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y dio a conocer los pensamientos que habían hecho eco en su mente durante todo ese tiempo "Estoy de acuerdo contigo, gatito, ahora que incluso Matoba muestra interés en Natsume. Sé que suena como la mierda después de todo en lo que he metido a Natsume" y aquí tosió burdamente"pero que se sepa que estoy eternamente agradecido con el chico por lo que ha hecho. Realmente quiero ser su aliado, lo creas o no. Pero en este tiempo que he pasado con él, mis pensamientos con respecto a él han cambiado. Él no encaja en un mundo como este, lleno de youkai, exorcismos y maldad. Es demasiado amable. Y" añadió, con una sonrisa burlona "demasiado temerario"

Si alguien se hubiese encontrado con esa escena y escuchase a Natori, habría replicado que porqué Natori estaba hablando en tercera persona cuando tenía al chico a la vista y al lado de él. Pero nadie pasaba por allí, y el susodicho "chico" estaba mirándole con la boca dibujando una línea apretado como si sus labios estuviesen pegados.

"Así que eso es lo que has estado pensando, ¿eh?" las palabras era tranquilas y lentas.

La sonrisa triste de Natori regresó. "Durante un tiempo, si. Pero-"

¡BAM!

Natori había oído hablar de lo poderosos que eran los puñetazos de Natsume por los youkai. "¡Es como ser golpeado por una piedra!" o "¡Con esas cosas que los repugnantes humanos usan para aplastar nuestras casas!" era las quejas más comunes.

No les había prestado mucha atención entonces, pero ahora podía simpatizar con esos youkai. Sus gafas salieron volando de su cara por la fuerza del golpe, patinando sobre el hormigón. Pero le importaban poco pues podía conseguir otras después. Todo lo que su mente registró era que _Natsume le golpeó. Bueno, no realmente Natsume, pero-_

"Humph" Nyanko-sensei se frotaba el puño de Natsume con aprobación "Sabía que sus puñetazos eran fuertes en youkai pero supongo que no son demasiado endebles tampoco para los humanos. O quizás mi poder se está canalizando, hm" clavó sus ojos en el exorcista.

Natori solamente había visto verdadero enfado en el rostro de Natsume unas pocas veces desde entonces. Aún rendido, aturdido, y esperando a lo que tenía reservado para él quién estaba haciéndose pasar por Natsume.

"¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi maestro, bola de sebo?" Urihime chilló con indignación, lanzándose hacia adelante. Nyanko-sensei solamente le avisó momentos antes de agitar su mano con desdén (mandándola volando algo lejos) y fijando sus ojos una vez más en Natori.

"_¡Estúpido! _¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Incluso si me parezco a él…" gimió "¡Esto es por lo que odio a los exorcistas y su estúpidas formas engañosas! ¡Si eso es lo que realmente piensas de él, _díselo_! Bueno, no es que me importe, ¡pero estás gastando tu tiempo de hombre de mediana edad diciéndome esto cuando podrías decírselo a la persona a la que están destinados! ¡Idiota e inútil Natori! ¡Ve y dile todo eso a-¡"

"¡Natsume! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Llegarás tarde!" Natori y Nyanko-sensei saltaron por la voz en la distancia sacándoles (al parecer) del tema en cuestión.

"¡Lo siento, Nishimura! ¡Enseguida os alcanzó, no os preocupéis! Solo sigan sin mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Hablando del ángel" murmuró Natori con dificultad "y aparecerá"

Nyanko-sensei le lanzó una mirada fulminante mezclada con consternación, pero no dijo nada de que un doble de su actual forma venía corriendo hacia ellos.

Natsume estaba jadeando, aunque eso no debilitó su mirada directa hacia quién parecía él mismo. "¡Sensei! ¡No adoptes mi forma y deambules por la ciudad! ¡Preocuparás a los demás! ¿Sabes cuantas personas he conocido que han dicho que pensaba que me escaqueaba de clase porque me han visto aquí?"

"Ellos no han sido los únicos en hacerlo" murmuró Nyanko-sensei sin cuidado alguno, rodando su mirada hacia Natori y pareciendo más felino ahora que en ningún momento.

Natsume siguió su mirada y pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del exorcista por primera vez "¡Natori-san!" dijo con voz entrecortada.

"Bueno, hola de nuevo" intervino Natori, sonriendo alegremente y causando que su alrededor se iluminase como siempre. Tan pronto como movió su boca, sin embargo, el dolor cruzó su mejilla y no tuvo más remedio que demostrarlo.

"¡Estás herido! ¿Qué ha pasado?" Natsume fue inmediatamente a su lado y rebuscó en su mochila, la ira quedó olvidada al momento.

"Ah, bueno, un conocido mío y yo estábamos teniendo una discusión y me hizo entender su punto de vista. Pero no fue un youkai esta vez. No realmente" replicó Natori, mirando a Nyanko-sensei, quien simplemente sacó la lengua a modo de desafío.

Natsume se detuvo en búsqueda de lo que estuviese en su mochila y se giró a mirar a Natori, mordiéndose el labio todo el tiempo. La suave mirada hizo rendirse al mayor al quedarse sin palabras. Por una vez. Esos genuinos ojos dorados eran los mismos que había visto en los youkai y sufriendo en sus manos y la de los exorcistas. Y aún así…

De repente, algo fresco fue presionado contra su herida, calmando la picazón. Natori se sorprendió pero pronto se rindió ante la sensación. Natsume había sacado un pañuelo y lo había empapado de agua fría antes de ponerlo sobre la mejilla de Natori.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez, Natori-san?"

Al oír su nombre, Natori abrió los ojos (¿cuándo los había cerrado?) y alzó una ceja. Con un taciturno "¿hm?".

"Hay muchas cosas que te he dicho Natsume, del algunas estoy más orgulloso que de otras. Me temo que vas a tener que ser un poco más específico"

"Bueno…" Natsume se movió un poco, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener el pañuelo en la mejilla de Natori "Vemos un mundo similar, ¿verdad?"

Natori se dio cuenta de que usó el "similar" en vez de "el mismo" y le dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

"Que estamos muy conectados, dijiste también. Así que puedo decir que estás mintiendo, Natori-san. No quiero hacerte decir nada que no quieras, pero… 'Si te cansas de mentir, puedes venir a mí'"

Los ojos del exorcista se agrandaron. Esto sin duda era nuevo.

Natsume vio el cambio de expresión y tartamudeó. "A-A menos que no quieras, está bien. ¿C-Cómo dijiste eso tan confiadamente? ¿Son cosas de actores? Solo pensé-"

Fue interrumpido cuando una mano se posó en su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos rubios. Mirando a través de su flequillo, se sorprendió de ver a Natori sonriendo sin ninguna impresión brillante ni excesos. Solo una simple sonrisa.

"Gracias. Pero deberías darte prisa. Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela"

Natsume pareció darse cuenta de ello en ese momento y se levantó, dejando que el pañuelo cayese en el regazo de Natori "¡Ah, es cierto! ¡No puedo llegar tarde! Entonces, ¡nos vemos, Natori-san! ¡Rápido, Sensei!" con esas palabras, Natsume se fue, corriendo en dirección a su escuela.

Nyanko-sensei había vuelto a su forma de gato de la suerte. Le dio un último vistazo a Natori antes de soltar un "humph" y salir corriendo tras el chico.

Natori alzó su mano para despedirse. Entonces recogió las gafas y el sombrero. Se los puso de nuevo (a pesar de la grieta que tenían las gafas), se puso en pie y se sacudió el polvo. El pañuelo estaba ahora en su mano mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado sus conocidos. El youkai tras él se deslizó detrás suya silenciosamente, sabiendo que no debía molestarle ahora cuando ambos sabían dónde estaba su mente en esos momentos.

De nuevo, ¿cuál era esa frase inglesa para los secretos? Ah, sí. Sub Rosa. Bajo la rosa. Volvió a pensar en las rosas rojas que había llevado a casa de Natsume y casi sonrió. Esas malditas flores encajaban en muchos aspectos. Probablemente tenía el mismo número de secretos que rosas en ese ramo, o quizás incluso más. Quizás Natsume lo hizo bien; sin duda había algo que no le estaba contando a Natori.

_Pero entonces, otra vez,_ pensó Natori mientras caminaba, _hay cosas que yo tampoco le estoy contando. Tal es la naturaleza de nuestra similitud._

Como si respaldase ese pensamiento sintió un repentino golpe de dolor en su pierna izquierda, aunque eso no le impidió seguir caminando. El largo debía de haberse deslizado allí por enésima vez sin motivo.

Si. Este era solo uno de los incontables secretos que tenía y que haría lo posible para esconder bajo la brillante rosa roja que estaba aún latiendo en su corazón.


End file.
